Garden sometimes called tiki torches, are used for nighttime illumination of gardens, as well as adding a decorative touch. Such torches are commonly used in private gardens, as well as in hotel gardens, particularly in tropical or semitropical areas. The torch itself is typically elevated several feet above the ground level, and may be supported by a pipe which feeds natural gas or liquefied petroleum gas to the torch. The torch may also take the form of a torch oil container rigidly attached to the top of a pole which is inserted into the ground.